Haze of the mind
by Uke Suzaku lover
Summary: Teito is first bullied by Ouka and her lackies but when that problem is solved another comes up, Frau Teito's older brother becomes abusive and Teito can't confide in anyone. Rated M for self injury and abuse Not really pairings but Mikage x Teito
1. Chapter 1

It was Teitos first day at highschool and as he waited at the front gate for Mikage someone bumped into him making him drop his books. "Hey," he yelled after the person, the girls and her boy lackies turned around and laughed at him. One of the lackies spoke up first "well, little boys shouldn't be here anyway, the elementy schools down the street, and it was your fault for standing in the way of Ouka." They all laughed as they walked away but Teito was so angry he couldn't control himself, he lauched himself at the boys who had made fun of him and knocked him to the ground. He began to slap the boys face and with each slap words spilled from his mouth, "don't,"(slap)"ever"(slap)"call me an elementry student again!"(slap) By the time he was done the boys face was bruised and swollen. He felt strong hands grab his shoulders and haul him off the boy the arms held him tightly while another of the girls lackies came to stand infront of him, as she stood feet behind watching the scene. "Your a stupid bastard to do that to Shurri kid, you'll pay for it by being our target from now on." With that as the boys held Teito the boy infront of him began to punch him in the gut. When the boys were done they dropped him to the ground with blood trailing from him mouth and his stomach feeling horrible. He couldn't let Mikage know about this so he dragged himself to his feet and wiped the blood from his mouth and leaned against the wall waiting for Mikage. When Mikage reached school he was all smiles and made Teito feel safe as they walked into school together. Mikage and him parted way because they were in different and when Teito walked into his homeroom he was terriefied to see Ouka and her lackies. "Well, it seems were going tohave this year Ouka said and smiled evily to Teito.


	2. It's Only the Beginning

As the bell rang singlnaling the end of class I jumped from my seat ready to bolt out the door but Ouka's group was already there waiting for me. I try to slip past them but they see me and grab my arm, and look to Ouka for what to do "Do whatever you wish to him," she says and leaves the scene. The boys smile evily and a knot forms in my stomach, the guy holding me tightens his grip and digs his nails into his arm. They drag me to the gym closet I struggle with all my might, i bite the guys hand and he lets go I start to run but something hard hits me in the back of the head and my vision goes black. When I wake up I'm tied up and stuck in the soccer netat the back of the gym closet, from all the dust I can tell nobody has been in here for awhile. My arms and legs hurt and I dont know what timme it is. I try to move around when suddenly the door to the closet opens letting light flow in, i squeez my eyes shut as my vision adjusted to the light and when i opened them I saw the very people who had tied me up. I begin to struggle but one comes over and straddles my back. Three others come over one ties something over my eyes and all I see is darkness. I begin to panic I know their going to try to rape me butsomething one of them says makes me stop, "If you don't stop and continue to make this difficult we will do all we can to have you _boyfriend_ Mikage's life horrible, who you rather it be him than you? You deserve to be mistreated more than him you are filthy and a mere ex-slave." With that I became still and something was shoved in my mouth. The boys stripped me of his clothes and one began to stroke hmy manhood which, to my shame soon became erect. There were four of them two were sucking at my chest while one raped me from behind, I had had sex with Mikage before but Mikage was always gentle. There was searing pain as I felt my insides tearing, by the time the boys were finished all four had raped me and I was a bloody mess. As they left they kept the door open but I stayed in my bloody heap until I finally got the strength to move. As I stood my whole body hurt, especially my lower back. I fell several times just getting to the door but soon enough I was only a block from the house I lived in with my older brother Frau. When I walked in the door I was surprised by Mikage, he ran up to me gave me a hug, I flinch when he reaches out towards me I was about ready to cry I was so ashamed to see him after what just happened. "Teito where've you been huh, I was so worried about you?!" "Mikage," I say as I take my shoes off "Teito you okay your shivering, lets get you into a bath as he grabs my hand I yank it back, Mikage looks at me with a surprised face, then softens into a small smile. "Come on Teito let sget you into a bath," as he says this I follow him upstairs trmbling the whole way. We take our bath and crawl into bed and I fall asleep feeling the warmth of Mikage. The next day Mikage and I arrived at school early beacuse he had to go talk with a teacher about something so I was left alone for an hour. Halfway through the hour of time Ouka came in with her lackies and immediatly spotted Teito, "Hey Teito, my boys had fun with you last night, they say you were a good little slave and did everything they said," Ouka says with a wicked smile and grabs me by the throat thats when Mikage comes out of the room but Ouka must have heard him so she dropped me to the ground and knelt like she was helping me up as I gasped for breath on the floor. Mikage runs up to me and kneels down and reaches out to pat my back I was scared and jump. I jump up and run from there to my homeroom where I slide into my seat out of breath. I sit there in my seat until I hear the bell and the class files in we were getting our perminent seats today. The teacher showed the seating chart and to my horror Ouka was behinde me and all four of her lackies were around me.


	3. The Fear is Rising

When I saw the seating chart my hear skipped a beat and i felt the blood rush from my face, i walked to my seat slowly taking as much time as I could.

"hello ex-slave isn't it great we have you in our class, well never be bored?" Ouka says with a evil smile.

"Ok everyone be quiet class is starting now," the teacher says and we begin math class. Ouka and her lackies are throwing spit wads at me and it's starting to annoy me, "stop it seriously,"

"Ohhh looks like hes mad," one of Oukas lackies whispers, as im glaring I didnt realize the teacher had called my name

"Teito, Teito, **Teito** **Klein** are you going to pay attention or are you going to continue to stare into space like that?"

"I'm sorry sir I won't do it again." I say in a small voice, in my mind I am cursing Ouka and her stupid lackies.

"If you have so much time that you can just stare into space maybe you can answer this problem for me?" He says this as he holds out the chalk and I walk to the board I am not nervous, im confident in math. He indicated to the board which had the question 5n+65k=? If n=45?."Hmm so if n=45 and I have to times it by 5 then I should time 45 by 10 which gives me 450 and half that which gives me...225.225 x65=...14625? Yes! "I whispered to himself, writing my calculations on the board. I turned to the class, grinned and announced "The answer is 14625"I grinned at my teachers stunned face, and sat back in my seat.

Ouka frowns behind me and i smile to myself. The bell rings for the end of class and I stand to leave as I walk out of the asile one of Ouka's lackie stuck out his foot tripping me. Everyone laughs as I get up and collect my fallen books. "Sklaves belong lower than us important people," Ouka says with a snotty tone "Oh, look sklave I have some dirt on my shoe, lick it off."

"No way Ouka, if it's so important that your shoe is clean have one of your followers lick it off." I say and begin to walk away when suddenly arms grabed me from behind and shoved me down towards Ouka's shoe and by grabbing my jaw forced my mouth open. they shoved my face forward as the group of kids cheered them on.'Where is the teacher?' I think but that's not important at the moement, what's important is that my mouth is being shoved down on Ouka's shoe as everyone laughs. They grab my hair and throw me to the side and I hit my head on the desk. Everyone filed out of the classroom and I was left to clean up my books and get to the nurse shaking in fear the whole way, I Teito Klein was scared. School was over and I walked from the school when Mikage ran up to ran towards me arms stretched, but in my mind I saw the hands of Ouka's lackies reaching out to touch me, I got scared and ran away leaving Mikage behind. I walked home the looking over my shoulder like a scared cat with it's tail between it's legs. When I reached home I ran to the kitchen grabbed the biggest knife I could find and ran to the bathroom and locked the door. the knife felt cold and heavy in my hands the blade looked sharp and shiny. I brought the knife down slicing my wrist, the pain felt good, it made me forget the fear twisted inside my gut. When i was done I clean the blade in the sink and rinsed my arm, the water stung and dyed the water red with my blood. I found the first aid kit and wrapped my arm in bandages, the bandages soon became red with fresh blood but I didn't change them. I knew big brother Frau wouldn't be home soon so I went to sleep.


	4. This Time it's Real

Sorry switching back to 3rd person I seem to be able to do it better.

The next morning Teito woke up tired and with a huge headache he had gotten only 20 minutes of sleep, he had been plagued by nightmares of hands reaching out to grab him and that resulted in him not being able to trudged into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, what he saw were eye's filled with fear and sleep. Dark purple shadows were under the eyes in the mirror, brushing his hair and putting on his uniform he got ready for school. when he reached the kitchen downstairs there was a note on the table 'Teito, I will be working late tonight i made dinner it's in the fridge just heat it up. stay safe-Frau' He sighed and walks out the door heading to school. On the way to school he recieved a text from Mikage, flipping the phone open he read the text, the text read' Teito, please come to the spot behind the stairs in the west wing when you reach school I have to tell you something'. He wondered what Mikage had to tell so when he reached school he ran to the stairs.

"Hey Teito," Mikage said he didn't have his usual smile on, in fact he looked somewhat sad.

"What's up, Mikage?"

"Teito, it seems your avoiding me latley, im sorry if i've been annoying you but I wanted to talk to you beacuse...I think we should break up. I'm really sorry Teito but this is goodbye." Mikage walks away but Teito was in such shock that he didn't reach out to stop him. Suddenly reality crashed over him and tears dropped from his Jade green eyes. He runs to the bathroom crying, Shutting himself in a stall and pulls out a pair of scissors he had brought to school with him and sliced the already hurt wrists. The blood flowed and made him forget for those few minutes, rewrapping his wrist he headed to class. Ouka's group was nowhere to be found for the whole day so that was good about the day but at lunch he sat alone,'

Mikage had always sat with me' thought Teito

but today he was sitting with a group of kids across the cafeteria. At the end of the day Teito had cleaning duty and was left alone to clean the room. As heI wiped off the desks heard the door slide open and someone enter the room and turned around to find Shuri Oak, Ouka's lackie who he had beat up.

"Teito Klein, I owe you for beating me up the other day and I'm getting my revenge right here right now." He runs forward and jumps at Teito knocking him to the ground.

A hand reached out and grabbed his manhood and began to pump it quicly making Teito wiggle to try to get away from the boy above him, he struggled with all his might,suddenly Ouka's three other lackies suddenly came into the room. Shuri Oak crawled forward and pinned Teito's body under him. He removed Teito's shirt leaving him naked on top naked and exposed. His pants and boxers were removed and a hard cock was shoved in his mouth forcing it's way down his throat. shuri crawled down and began to lick Teito's cock which was throbbing, suddenly pain shot up Teito's spine as something was shoved inside him. Ouka's lackies continued to gangrape him, and by the tiime they were done he felt horrible his lower body hurt and he was a bleeding mess. He was left in the classroom and as he walked out he walked straight into Mikage.

"Teito, how could you, I thought i'de come to see if you wanted to get back together because I had thought about it but I come and find you having sex in the classroom with four other people!"

"Wait Mikage it's not what you think, I swear I would never betray you like that, you have to believe me!"

"That's not what it looked like to me just now, seriously I should just save myself the trouble, sorry to bother you this time it's really godbye."

"Wait, Mikage you have to believe me," Teito says as he reaches towards Mikage,

"Don't touch me, I don't want to see you ever again Teito!"

"Mikage don't leave me please, please Mikage don't leave!" Teito yells at Mikage's back tears flowing from his eyes. Mikage continues to walk away leaving the broken hearted Teito in a crying, sore heap in the hallway.


	5. Angry Drunk

After that Teito trudged home and once he took off his shoes he went to his room and locked the door. That night Teito sat in his room crying and cutting everypatch of skin he could find that wouldn't show when he wore his uniform. When he heard Frau return he threw on some clothes and ran down to greet him. As soon as Teito had reached the bottom step he felt something was wrong, and he knew exactly what it was when he got close to his Frau. Teito smelled alchohol on his brother and he knew that was bad, his brother got violent when he was drunk, and his brother was definitely drunk at the moment.

"Hey Frau how was work?" Teito said in a small voice.

"It's none of your business, you damned brat!" Frau yelled loudly and slapped Teito across the face sending him into the wall. Teito let out a small cry of pain and Frau looked to him,

"Damn brat you shouldn't be so nosy can't you just leave a person alone, you so annoying." Frau picks up a nearby vase and throws it at Teito, it crashes against him shattering causing glass to fly all over making him cry out and slide to the floor.

"Brother Frau stop it please, just calm down."

Another vase, a picture frame, candles, sculptures, CDs, DVD cases, and shoes rained down to the floor as they hit Teito and his surroundings.

Teito covered his face with his arms as more glass assaulted his uniform, shredding the cloth and staining it red. By now, his brother had calmed down a little, and the strength behind the attacks were lessening. "Don't bother me again," Frau panted while slowly grabbing hold of a long metal candle holder.

Teito raised his head and looked up at him with an unreadable expression from the floor.

his brothers grip on the metal tightening, making his knuckles white. "Just don't talk to me," his brother continued, raising the candle holder.

Teito's head dropped again and hiding his eyes. Frau grinned and brought down the metal hard on Teito's head. He gasped and fell to the floor he could feel hot liquid pouring from his eye, as the glass shimmered all around him.

Frau left the boy on the floor surrounded by the thrown objects and walked upstairs.

Teito wearily blinked open his eyes an hour and a half later. The glass had been cleaned up and he had been somehow shoved into the hallway from the foyer. He hazily shook his head, trying to get a hold of himself. Teito managed to stand up by using the wall, and started to limp down the hallway to his room, where he collasped on the bed not bothering to care for his bleeding eye.


	6. Kitchen Appliances

The next morning Teito woke up and walked to the bathroo mto tend to his wounds. He couldnt see out of his left eye and he could see he had cuts beside the ones he had made on his body, and then he remembered the previous night. Teito cleaned up his wounds and snapped a eyepatch over his eye because there was a long cut across it, 'I probably won't be able to see out of this eye for awhile' thought Teito. He walked down the stairs and walked out the door and walked to school. As he was walking someone came up and tackled him from behind. Teito looked back to find Mikage sobbing into his back

"Wahhh, Teito I'm sorry about yesterday, I didnt mean anything i said please believe me. i love you please forgive me"

"Mikage, first can you let go I can't breath?"

"Oh, sorry," Mikage says as he lets go of Teito and looks up to face him.

"Oh my god Teito what happened to you?!"

' I cat tell Mikage that my brother abuses me and that I'm cutting because of bullying I just can't drag him into this'

"Nothing really Mikage all I did was fall down the stairs,"

"I have to start believeing you more so if that's what happened I believe you, but Teito I'm really sorry, the other day I saw you sitting alone at lunch so today I introduce you to two new people who you'll definitley like." Mikage says with his trademark smile.

"okay, Mikage whatever you say," Teito says with a smile unaware that Ouka's group is watching them. When Teito reached school Mikage and him seperated to go to their own classes.

(**Time skip-"hey yeah sorry, i'm kinda going more into teito and his abusive brother frau thing but to let you know Ouka's group is suspened at the moment because someone apparntly told the priciple about the Teito and shoe incident so they can't hurt Teito now. But I want to go more into the Frau is abusive thing so please forgive the changes. thank you for understanding.**

After school Mikage couldn't walk home with Teito because he had sports practice and so Teito was left to walk home alone. When Teitogot home and unlocked the door he was greeted by the sight of Frau drinking a beer at the kitchen table,abd if that wasn't enough there were several bottles laying on the table and counter about 6 in all. Teito began to panic and hurried towards the stairs.

"Hey ya damn brat come here a sec," Teito heard Frau say in a slured voice,

"Yes Frau, what is it?"

"I got fired from work the other day."

"Wait brother Frau how could you get fired what did you do!?"

"I punched a customer in the face"

"Brother Frau how could you do something that stupid of course your going to get fired for that!"

Teito slapped his hand over his mouth but the mistack had been made he had critizied his brother and that's what Frau hated the most, and to make things woarse Frau was drunk.

Frau stood up and threw Teito across across the room where he ended up in the corner of the kitchen.

Frau snatched a plate down from the cabinet and threw it across the room, making it break on Teito's head. Blood quickly began gathering on the fresh cuts on his face, blood trickling down his cheeks and staining his brown hair slightly red.

More plates, bowls, glasses, vases, pots and silverware crashed into the wall before Frau picked up a knife from the cutting board. Teito's eyes widened and he began to stand, but his legs gave up on him and he slumped back to the ground. Fear grew inside him and all sound was blocked from his senses as his brother drew closer. Finally he stopped in front of Teito and grinned, bringing the knife down cleanly.

it cut through the flesh of Teito's upraised palm and he screamed the moment he saw the blood dripping down his wrist. Frau kept slashing while yelling obscenities at him, his blue eyes shut tightly as if he could simply escape into his dreams.

Teito's arms, chest and legs were now completely covered with both deep and shallow cuts, as well as bruises. A few gashes ran along his cheeks and stray pieces of glass were caught in his hair. Frau eventually dropped the knife and grabbed one of Teito's slick arms, pulling him up and dragging him across the floor until they reached the bathroom.

"Don't ever critizes your brother again!" Frau screamed before flinging Teito against the shower wall and pulling down the shower head.

The shower head turned up all the way on hot, Frau laughed with dominance as he ignored Teito's screams of protest and drenched his younger brother with burning hot water. In a matter of seconds, Teito's skin was richly scalded and steam began to clog up the bathroom.

Teito lost track of time in the pain, so he wasn't sure if it had been five minutes or an hour before Frau let go of the shower head and the fog cleared away.

Looking around him at the red water swirl down the drain and a vague idea of his situation, he merely sat in a puddle of blood and water, dripping wet...as he didnt know how much time had past minutes, hours, he wasn't sure.


	7. A Time of Need

(With Mikage at the moment)

Mikage was getting worried Teito wasn't picking up his phone and he hadn't been ablle to reach him for several days now. Along with Castor and Labrador,( the friends Mikage had introduced to Teito days before) went to Teito's house.

"Mikage how are you planning to get into Teito's house, do you have a key?" Asked Castor as they stood infront of the house.

"Yeah got it right here," says Mikage as he pulls out the spare key to Teitos house, which Teito had given to him on their one year anniversary. All three steped into the house looking for signs of life. The three split up to look for Teito when suddenly Castor and Mikage heard a scream from Labrador who they followed into the kitchen, what they found made them gasp. The far wall was splattered with blood and glass, and the carpet was stained red.

Mikage walked along a trail of blood, Castor and Labrador tearing their eyes away from the scene in the kitchen and following afterward.

They eventually made it to the open door at the end of the hallway across from Teito's room and halted. Mikage took one long look into the bathroom, just light enough to see, before shaking his head and turning to look at Castor and Labrador in horror.

Castor and Labrador ran up to the bathroom doorway behind Mikage and gasped when they looked down at Teito.

He was now lying in a puddle of blood, his eyes closed and his breathing ragged. The expression on his face was one of pain and his hands were lying slackly at his side, as if it were too much effort to even try to stop the blood flow. His burns and gashes stood out against his once pale skin, and his clothes were cut up and soaked with red water.

"Teito" Mikage murmured, leaning down and looking over his lover/friend.

Castor and Labrador stood paralyzed at the door and flinched when Teito coughed from the floor. His eyes fluttered open, revealing unfocused eyes. With a sorrowful whimper that made Mikage's heart skip a beat, Teito drew his arms up to his chest and curled in on himself. After taking a shuddering breath, he coughed and squeezed his eyes shut once again. Mikage gasped and gently stroked Teito's cheek, relief mixing with the tears now builing in his eyes.

"Don't move!" He cried in response to Teito's pitiful efforts, then turned back to Castor and Labrador and ordered firmly, "We need to patch him up, now."

Both Castor and Labrador gaped for a few more seconds before they nodded and stepped back from the doorway. Without wasting a single second, Mikage picked up Teito carefully from the floor (making Teito squeak in pain) and carried him across the hallway into his room. Castor and Labrador hurriedly trailed in behind him, watching the wet, shivering form in Mikage's arms the whole time.

Softly Mikage set Teito down on the bed and propped him up on the wall. Teito let out a soft wail at the new, agonizing postion and opened his eyes to Mikage, parting his lips to speak before another flash of pain jolted through his body, bringing them back together in a grimace. Finally noticing his two other friends in the room, Teito gasped and his eyes widened with fear and shock. He looked up at Mikage through wet bangs and shook his head.

"Mik-" Teito managed to get out, but then cringed and stopped.

"Don't you dare even try to talk." Mikage scolded shakily and pointed at Castor. "The kit is in the bookshelf."

As Castor turned flusteredly to get down the box, Labrador spoke up for the first time.

"I'll call the hospital," he gulped, pulling out his cell phone from his back pocket.

Teito's head snapped up and he reached out and tried to grab Labrador's hand before a cough interrupted him and he recoiled. Labrador looked down at Teito in surprise as he shook his head.

"Don't... call..." He gasped, his voice barely eligible.

"What's wrong?" Castor whispered. "What happened?"

Mikage looked uneasily at Teito when he tried again to speak.

"If you call... they'll take him away..." He mewled and clutched his side. "It's not... his fault..."

"Who- ...who did this to you?" Castor asked him softly when he returned to Mikage with the first-aid kit.

"he was angry... and he lost it..." Teito looked up at Castor with a conflicted expression. "Don't hate him..."

"No way..." Mikage said, realization spreading through his eyes as he pieced it all together. "Frau?"

Teito nodded slightly, making the boys eyes widen and Mikage glared at the wall. After muttering something under his breath, he began to unbutton Teito's shirt. Somehow he managed to peel off the fabric, revealing the ragged flesh and scars from times before. Castor gasped, and Labrador simply turned away, his face in his hands.

"Can you get me a towel?" Mikage said, turning to Castor as he popped open the box.

he nodded quickly and hurried out of the room, leaving Labrador alone to shiver against the wall. Mikage turned back to Teito and gazed into his eyes as if searching for an answer.

"What happened? He's never hurt you brfore" Mikage whispered.

Teito blinked, looked up at Castor and Labrador, and sighed. "Brother Frau lost his job and just upset him when he was drunk."

"Oh." Mikage dropped his gaze and pulled out a pair of tweezers.

"This- " Teito began, breaking off with a gasp as Mikage pulled a piece of glass from a wound on his chest

Was a lot waorse-(cringe) -than last time -(sharp intake, and cough)

Castor entered the room and passed the towels to Mikage silently, two trails of tears on his face. Mikage took the towels and began to pat down Teito's body, clearing away the blood and making the burns more obvious.

"Burns? I'm guessing that's the reason for the water." Mikage sighed and turned to Castor, handing him band-aids. "Take off any old bandages and patch up his hands."

he nodded and picked up Teito's right hand, eyeing the bandage around his wrist that he had seen a few days ago when Mikage had introduced Teito to them. Gently he undid the now red, soggy cloth and unwrapped his wrist. The cloth fell to the bed and Teito grimaced. Castor's mouth dropped when he saw old scars of cuts zig-zagging up the inside of his wrist up to his elbow.

"What...?" Mikage began, his voice shaking. "Teito!"

Teito groaned to himself and dropped his head back. "...Yes?"

"What is this?" Mikage yelled with a harsh glare.

Labrador left Castor and kneeled down next to the bedside, his eyes widening when he saw the scars.

"Teito!" he exclaimed. "Explain!"

"They're old." He said shortly, still not meeting their eyes.

"So?" Mikage cried and forced Teito to look back into his gaze. "What the heck, Teito?"

Teito sighed and turned away again from the accusing glares.

"I'm not going to be able to wrap him up with you two staring at old scars like that!" Mikage broke in with an annoyed 'tsk'.

He had already wrapped up Teito's midsection and Left arm, and was waiting to do his right. Upon noticing this, Castor dropped Teito's arm and rubbed his teary eyes.

"Where's Frau?" Mikage asked, dropping the subject. "Won't us being here make it worse for you?"

"Frau hasn't come home for several days so it should be fine."

Teito yawned painfully and his eyelids dropped, his head sagging. Mikage smiled lightly and rubbed his boyfriend's head.

"I'm all done, you can sleep now." He murmured, gently kissing Teito's bandaged cheek before laying him down and pulling the sheet over him.

Teito was sound asleep only seconds later. Mikage raised a finger to his lips then stood up and beckoned the two boys out into the hallway. They all made their way slowly over to the kitchen in silence, trying to wrap their minds around what they had just discovered.

"Let's sit and figure out what to do," says Mikage as he beckons the other two over the broken glass and blood stain to the kitchen table


	8. No Whining Allowed

**warning:there is brother rape in this chapter don't like don't read-thanks!**

The two boys focused there gazes at Mikage ashe spoke up

"Ok so, we get the idea that Frau did this to him but Teito doesn't want us to tell anyone and we don't know of a way to help him."

"So Teito is his brother's stress relief." Labrador said flatly. Not a question.

Castor frowned and then turned to the doorway of the kitchen, perking up. "Teito?"

"Um..." Teito began, edging slowly around the door and into the kitchen, using the wall as support.

"Teito!" Mikage cried, standing up and knocking over the chair he was sitting in. "What are you doing, walking around!"

"Brother will be home soon, so you might want to hide."

Mikage whipped around to the window and gasped. "Crap, I lost track of time!"

"Is he there?" Castor stuttered, also standing up; Labrador followed suit not soon afterwards.

"He's already almost at the front door!" Mikage cussed and grabbed Castor's hand, dragging him behind him along the hallway as he ran. "Hurry! Get into Teito's room and stay there!"

Teito's bedroom door slammed shut behind everyone, leaving Teito alone in the hallway when the front step creaked and Frau wrenched open the door with a huge clang. He stood in the doorway swaying with a can of beer in hand. Teito noticed the can and began to edge away

"Where you going damn brat?" Frau reaches out and grabs Teito's shirt "Why are you running from your brother, are you ashamed of him, you want to run away don't you? Well, I'm not going to let you run away your going to stay with your brother."

With that he dragged Teito up the stairs and dragged him to his room and threw the door open to find Mikge,Castor, and Labrador.

"Oh no," Say's Mikage as they all get up.

"So, you damn brat you got people to help you, you really do want to get away from your brother! This is for trying to get help, I will not let you run." With that Frau punched Teito across the jaw and there was a loud cry.

"Teito!"

"You stupid bastard he's your brother how can you do this to him?"

"Shut up, your Teito's friends I got to make sure you don't run away and get someone else"

"Wait brother Frau dont hurt them they didn't do anything they only came to see if I wanted to go to the movies with them, don't do anything to them!"

"To bad Teito they saw something they shouldn't have and I know about this one here," Frau points to Mikage and smirks.

"You didn't really believe that I didn't know that you was a stupid gay?"

"Well, I know this one here is your boyfriend and so in front of them I will make you mine." With that he threw Teito to the side and he hit his head on the wall.

At that Frau lunged forward and grabs each boy in a vise like grip he took the boys and tied each one to a different object in the room.

"Bastard let him go!" Labrador yelled to Castor and Mikage's surprise, Labrador was always so timid, it was surprising to hear him yell, or cuss.

All three friends couldn't do anything as they looked on and saw Frau straddle his younger brother.

"Stop it brother Frau, please just stop,you don't really want to do this!" Teito yells as tears stream down his eyes. Mikage was watching, he didn't want him to see this.

"Shut it damn brat, I don't want to listen to your whining!" Frau grabs Mikage and puts a hand at his throat.

"Stop whining or your _boyfriend_ will recieve punishment as well, so will your other two friends "

"Teito, dont let him do this to you!" All three yell at Teito

"I'm sorry Mikage,Labrador, Castor even if though you tell me not to I can't let you get hurt I have to do this."

"Well choosen words brat," Says Frau dropping Mikage to the floor. Frau takes off Teitos top and begins to bite up and down his body leaving bruises in his wake. Frau then removed Teito's pants and immediatly shoved his hard cock into Teito up to the hilt.

"Ahhh- brother please stop, it hurts!"

"To bad ya damn brat, and I said i didn't what to hear your whinning,"

With that Frau began to thrust into Teito as he stretched him farther than Teito had ever been. Blood ran down between them and stained the sheet. With a few more thrust Frau came inside his brother and stood up and left the room.

"Teito!" Yelled Mikage, but Teito did not repond for because he had passed out on the bed in a puddle of cum,blood , and tears.


End file.
